I Knew Him
by Rainbow Slash
Summary: "As horrible as he became, I think one cat should remember Tigerstar tonight."


**Title: **I Knew Him  
><strong>Author: <strong>Rainbow Slash  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>None, officially.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"As horrible as he became, I think one cat should remember Tigerstar tonight."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the Warriors series.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>None.

* * *

><p>Though it was past the time when cats usually began to head for their dens, the ThunderClan camp buzzed with anticipation. Firestar had declared his intent to fight BloodClan for the forest and the tension was thick. Cats took care to talk to all their Clanmates, to breathe in the scent of their kin and loved ones. Who but StarClan knew which cats would not return from battle? And, in the back of every cat's mind, lurked the possibility that this battle might yield no survivors.<p>

But it was not fear that drove Whitestorm to stay in the clearing as other cats retreated reluctantly to their nests. It was not the tolls of age or of responsibility that brought him to lie down and bow his head. Indeed, Firestar couldn't be sure what his deputy acted on. Whitestorm's strength despite the adversity ThunderClan faced had been key in calming their Clanmates; Firestar could not conceive of anything the white tom could not face with dignity and courage. So, instead of following Sandstorm into his den, he quietly padded up to stand beside Whitestorm.

When the older warrior said nothing, Firestar took a guess at what was on his mind. "I want to teach the kits some defensive moves, but I don't want them in battle. If it looks like BloodClan is going to win, I'll send a cat back and they'll make sure the elders as well as Willowpelt and the kits are led somewhere safe."

At this, Whitestorm looked up, seemingly amused. "I know, Firestar. I won't say I'm not worried, but I know my kits will be given every chance to survive."

"Oh," the ginger leader replied, unsure of where to go from there without sounding like he doubted his deputy. Whitestorm, as usual, seemed to understand.

"I know you won't agree, Firestar, but I want to sit vigil tonight. Tigerstar was a traitor and a murderer before you ever set paw in the forest, but we were kits together." Whitestorm shook his head. "As horrible as he became, I think one cat should remember Tigerstar tonight. I lost an old friend today; I'm sorry if that makes you think less of me."

Green eyes widened. It was hard to think two cats as different as Whitestorm and Tigerstar had grown up in the same nursery together, much less had been friends. Firestar found himself wishing he could ask Whitestorm what the past had been like. Had Tigerstar been a normal kit once? What had Bluestar been like before she had become ThunderClan's leader? What had Whitestorm himself been like? But now was the time for private reminiscing, not storytelling.

With obvious fondness, Firestar bent his head and touched his nose between Whitestorm's ears. "Never," he promised fiercely. All the conviction he'd felt when he named Whitestorm his deputy was rekindled in that word. The deputy's yellow eyes, bright with gratitude, blinked. Satisfied, Firestar pardoned himself and made his way to his den, where Sandstorm waited for him.

Whitestorm let a quiet purr escape as he watched his leader disappear into his den. Was this the same kittypet that had looked at him with fear upon their first meeting? No, it wasn't, and Whitestorm found himself wishing that Tigerstar could have seen that. Of course, the kittypet-turned-leader hadn't been the only thing Tigerstar had failed to notice. He was a cat with eyes only for his own reflection, obsessed with casting a larger and larger shadow. Whitestorm knew that. After today, every cat knew that.

But he knew other things, too.

"_Come on, there's loads to see!"_

"_We're going to be warriors!"_

"_Whitestorm! Whitestorm!"_

So, though there was no fur to bury his nose in and no scent of herbs to mask the absent smell of death, he spent the night watching the skies for a cat he wasn't sure was there.


End file.
